


红屋顶·4

by AmamiyaMayuzumi



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmamiyaMayuzumi/pseuds/AmamiyaMayuzumi





	红屋顶·4

04

李大辉有对很漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

在他还小的时候朴佑镇每次不小心撞见他换衣服的背影都会有几秒晃神，随后不自然地移开视线，闭上眼睛倒数三二一把刚刚的画面忘掉，也从脑海里删除那些知名不具的悸动。

而现在，他伸手抚上那对漂亮地凸起的肩胛骨，有点泛红，周遭还有不少星星点点暧昧的痕迹。指节顺着脊椎一节一节向下，经过腰间时稍稍放轻了力道――那里有些不小心掐出来的青紫，李大辉的皮肤太娇弱，用不了什么力气就会留下很明显的印子，看着吓人，痛倒是不会痛。直到指节一路下移到尾椎，沉睡中的人才无意识地颤抖了一下。

朴佑镇情不自禁地凑过去，轻轻地吻在他后颈上那个自己刚刚留下的牙印上，都没发现这动作里藏着多少温柔与多少压不下的占有欲。

有几秒神思飘的很远，他心想怪不得古时候会有变态拿人骨做装饰，是真的漂亮，下一秒便把这个危险的念头有多远扔多远：他哪里会舍得。就连刚刚稍微强硬一点拉住想要逃跑的李大辉的时候都舍不得用多少力气，吻下去的力道都小心翼翼，感觉到对方不再反抗才拽开他的衣领一点点顺着颈侧把吻落下去。

 

这两周李大辉一直在躲他，甚至自从那天就再没有回过家，那个漫长的夜晚他直到早上五点才终于走出医院，没想到回来迎接他的是空荡荡的家。给早就阵亡的手机充上电才看到河成云早就给他发了信息说金在奂家离得近就把大辉带回去了让他别担心，朴佑镇几乎都要气笑了。要不是知道对方是好意他也还有几分理智尚存，他估计真的会回他一句：哥你男朋友喝醉了酒夜不归宿就问你担心不担心？

李大辉喝醉了之后是什么样子他最清楚不过，所以除了最开始那两次后来就再没让他在外面喝醉过，谁能想到这孩子平时乖乖的一搞事就搞个大的，喝醉就算了还是被别人扛回家的程度！

……不能生气不能发火，要好好和他讲，朴佑镇身心俱疲地倒在床上想，一切都等他回来再说。

没想到这一等就等了两个礼拜。

 

说来也好笑，他们医院这么大点地方平时各个科室来来回回会诊又那么多，李大辉竟然真的能做到这么滴水不漏，电话也不接消息也不回，让他半个月过去只有过几次远远看到他走进电梯和认识的人打招呼说笑，叮的一声电梯门阂上，在这几秒钟的时间里他的世界都离他那么远，他竟然真的做得到。

朴佑镇早知道李大辉不论做什么事都能做到最好，即使是搞起冷处理这种事情，只要他愿意随随便便就能让对方心凉到骨子里。朴佑镇不是没见过他对别人这么狠心，只是从来没想到那个被折磨的对象有朝一日会变成自己。

以前李大辉也不是没和他闹过脾气，但那时候还小，是那种恨不得整个世界都是他的喜欢，每次和朴佑镇置气反而是自己先受不了，晚上委屈巴巴地爬进他的被窝里抱住他无声无息地和他和好。有时候朴志训听了都觉得可怜极了，说哇这孩子简直就是被拿捏在你手里，你可对人家好点吧。

朴佑镇敲敲桌子：“讲道理我也没欺负过他啊。”

你有没有欺负他不重要，朴志训倒是一语中的，关键是看大辉怎么觉得。

恋爱里的人固执起来双目都遮着叶子，心和脑子总有一个不正常，重要的是你要怎么让其中一个相信你不是在骗他。

 

觉得被骗了倒是不至于。

朴佑镇有时候觉得自己很了解李大辉了，有时候又觉得自己其实什么都不懂，但他能肯定他对那天李大辉对他那一眼会怎样去理解的猜测会是对的，不然对方也不会这样躲着他。

李大辉当然不是那种像小女生一样在恋爱里要每天问八百遍你是不是真的爱我得到肯定答案也不信的人，他们在一起那么久了，李大辉对他的了解不亚于他对李大辉的，他知道他对他来说有多重要。“你说什么我都信”，这句话适用于他们双方，他不会感觉不到这份真心是双向的。但或许有时候会觉得不够，就像李大辉那天半真半假的抱怨，“哥你和我在一起之前之后根本没有什么变化”，很多时候朴佑镇确实会有点苦恼，要怎样才能让李大辉不再感觉到不安呢。他也确实需要时间去想想这些事。

过了几天朴志训久违地打来电话叫他出来吃饭，听他简单讲了这件事竟然有点生气：“你居然没有第二天就去找大辉道歉吗？”

“大辉又不傻，听得出来道歉是不是真心诚意，这件事也不是道不道歉能够解决的问题。”朴佑镇很镇定地往盘子里夹烤肉吃。

是你伤了大辉的心要好好去把人哄回来的问题，大辉这几天肯定很难过的，朴志训语重心长地说到一半，睁大了眼睛打掉他的筷子：“你怎么还能吃得下这么多肉啊都快没有了！”

“那就再点一盘啊朴志训你到底是站在哪边的！”朴佑镇也提高了音量瞪着他。

我当然是站在你这边啊，可是大辉我也算是看着他长大的，朴志训真情实意地叹了一口气：“如果大辉觉得你是真的不愿意公开和他的事情，可能真的会难过到要离开你也说不定。”

他不会的，朴佑镇抬起头看着他又重复了一遍，大辉不会。

这都是谁给你的自信啊！不过扪心自问朴志训确实也想象不出会有那样一天。这么一想简直又要同情起李大辉了，他见过他那种满心满意全是朴佑镇的样子，有时候甚至怀疑朴佑镇是不是对这孩子下了什么迷魂汤，不然怎么这么多年过去看过外面世界那么多五彩斑斓还能这么死心塌地呢？

就在他默默腹诽的时候朴佑镇终于还是放下了筷子，卸下那副游刃有余的表情用力地揉了一下自己的脸，叹着气简单地概括了一下他此时的心情：“唉，烦。”

 

那顿饭后来的大部分时间都是在朴志训的幸灾乐祸中度过的，大意从来都是心疼大辉终于有一天看到你这样，上帝真是公平的。说归说最后看他样子太可怜还是自主自愿去买了单，临走之前语重心长地劝他：早点找大辉把事情讲开吧。

一顿饭下来他其实心平气和了不少，草草想明白了问题出在哪里。慢慢来吧，这件事急不得，他本来是这么想的。没想到第二天刚到医院就听到几个实习生们在那边窃窃私语说今天轮到谁去产科啊都小心点吧大辉把红辣椒点着了。

讲话的是个女生，听话的其他几个人都八卦地围过来问怎么回事，她还稍微支吾了一下：“红辣椒不是一直都对大辉有意思吗，还挺明显的，她又一直都……那样，你们都知道的，今天就动上手了，我也是不小心撞见的赶紧跑了。后来看到她从那间空病房出来的时候几乎头发都炸起来了，肯定是被大辉拒绝了，那个表情简直太可怕……朴医生早上好！”

她表情可不可怕朴佑镇不知道，但他知道自己表情应该挺可怕的，几个实习生看他走过来各个跑得比兔子还快。

那个红辣椒他还真的认识，当年和他同一届，后来进了产科，其实姓白但总爱穿红色在手术服下面，外表张扬性格自然更张扬，和医院里很多男医生都有过一段，风评其实不太好，到了这届实习生还给起了个外号叫红辣椒，名字倒是贴切。

他一上午都被那句语焉不详的“今天就动上手了”搞得心烦意乱，仔细在记忆里搜索还真从角落里翻出来几秒无意撞见过的那位同期极为主动地拉下另一位白大褂热情亲吻的场景，把男主角换成李大辉他想象了一下简直一秒就要崩溃，差点把手里的手术刀扔出去。

医院里这动不动就乱搞的风气还能不能好了！李大辉当初说要和他一样来学医的时候就应该说什么也不同意，医生不是人当的就算了医院也乱得根本不是人呆的地方，李大辉怎么回事啊竟然能让对方钻了空子！

下了手术台他面无表情地想，不管了今天就算是用绑的也要把李大辉绑回家，实在不行就去偷管麻醉一针下去看他还……一看拷机还是产科叫他去会诊，现在他看到这两个字都来气，去的时候竟然还看到那个白医生在病房门口数落裴珍映：“……你一个实习生懂什么在病人面前乱说什么！不是让你叫你上级医师来吗现在人在哪儿呢？”

就在这儿呢，朴佑镇走过去接过裴珍映手里的CT结果对着灯光看了一下，拍了拍有点忐忑的实习生的肩：“珍映看得没错，是左心发育不良，去给旼炫哥确认一下，和患者商量一下手术时间。”

再转过身的时候语气表情半分没客气：“自己心情不好别拿我的实习生来撒气，好自为之吧白医生。”

医院里八卦的传播速度最快，朴佑镇一战成名而不自知，一个中午过去好些实习生和护士看他的眼神都变了，裴珍映后来还悄悄买了杯咖啡来谢他。

朴佑镇边写病历边三心二意地说其实你也不用这样，我有自己的私心。

裴珍映倒是很坚持：“我当然知道哥是为了大辉，但哥还是帮了我。”

朴佑镇抬起头：“哦那你要是真想谢我的话……”

我知道，裴珍映没等他说完就会意地笑了：“哥你就等着吧。”

 

后来李大辉不小心撞进他在的那间值班室朴佑镇才知道裴珍映让他等的竟然是这个，李大辉那么聪明当然一下子就明白过来自己被好友卖了转身就要跑，可朴佑镇哪里会放过他，从床上跳起来就把人压在门板上另一只手顺势锁上了门。

小孩儿像是被他这副霸王硬上弓的样子吓到，过了差不多十秒才捂住耳朵闭上眼睛表示非暴力不合作，完全没意识到自己的样子多像是在索吻也太适合亲吻，朴佑镇心想也行吧那这就不能怪我了。亲下去的那一刻本来还有几分理智在，不想成为自己看不上的在医院乱搞的人之中的一员，但李大辉下意识张开嘴回应他的那一刻那根线就啪地一声断了。不管了，他拉开李大辉塞进裤头的上衣去摸他光滑的背，感觉到手下的身体像是被烫到一般颤抖着向他身上贴了贴，这还怎么能忍，听到李大辉的惊呼声才意识到自己把对方压在床上的力度有点失控了。

李大辉像是才反应过来他要做什么似的开始用力推他，被他毫不留情地用下面同样火热的部分隔着衣服磨蹭着顶了几下，整个人就呜咽着软了下去。朴佑镇伸手拽掉两个人的上衣直接吻上他的乳尖，意料之中听到小孩儿难堪地叫了出来，用仅剩的力气翻了个身把脸埋在手臂之间，死活就是不让他看到他现在是什么样的表情。

“我听说这间值班室隔音很好，你可以不用……”

朴佑镇扯开李大辉的裤子把仅剩的布料也扒开摸到他前面揉搓了几把，李大辉被刺激得下意识想向上逃，当然直接撞在另一具更滚烫的身体上，又被极具暗示地顶了两下，这次真的逃不掉了，他神经质地咬着自己的胳膊，声音虚弱得不行还要嘴硬：“……我……唔……就不……！”

脾气还挺大的，朴佑镇手指捻了他前面流出的东西从穴口探进去，他们太久没做了，李大辉紧得要命，一根手指都动不了，过了好久才勉强挤进两根手指。抬头一看李大辉整个人都抖得不行，一点声息都没有地虐待自己的胳膊，再咬估计就要出血了，他抽出手指强行把他的胳膊拉开压在两侧：“不许咬。”

吻再顺着脊椎落下的时候就能听到止不住的喘息声了，直到亲吻落在尾椎臀缝被掰开李大辉意识过来他要做什么已经晚了，无助的像只案板上的鱼，被牢牢箍在床上连翻身都不被允许：“不行！……朴佑镇你别……！”

舌尖伸进去的时候李大辉几乎是立刻就崩溃了，挣扎得太剧烈朴佑镇只好又分出一只手去摸他前面，前后夹击根本没用几秒李大辉就难堪地叫着射了出来，喘得像个濒死的人。朴佑镇再伏上来的时候才发现小孩儿被自己欺负得眼泪淌了一枕头，只露出一只红红的眼睛控诉地看着他：“朴佑镇你混蛋。”

嗯，我是，朴佑镇笑着亲了一下他的眼睛，手下动作也没停，这下好进多了，他慢慢塞进第三根手指在里面摸索，看到李大辉听话地没再虐待自己倒是开始咬枕套，警告似的在他那个位置要命地顶了顶：“脏不脏啊怎么什么都咬。”

就又开始不要钱似的掉眼泪，李大辉连呻吟的力气都没有了，一副任他宰割的模样，看起来是真的可怜。朴佑镇叹着气把自己的胳膊伸过去：“还是咬我吧。”

结果被小孩儿拉过去轻轻亲了一下压在额头下面，意识都不太清醒，还是像对待什么无比神圣的珠宝，两只手紧紧地抓着他。

这可真是……忍不了。

朴佑镇咬着李大辉的后颈，下身使了点力气狠狠顶进去，还是太紧了，只顶进去了一个头小孩儿就呜咽着喊疼，后背弓出漂亮的弧度。朴佑镇伸手去掐他的乳尖，一边狠下心往里面顶：“那个白医生今天碰你了？”

当然没有人回答，身体被一点点打开的感觉太难以言喻，李大辉放开他的胳膊垂死挣扎似的去抓床单，说不清是痛的还是爽的。朴佑镇却没有放过他，一顶到底就开始大开大合地动起来：“抱你了？亲你了？嗯？”

“没有我，推开了！你别……！太……”过分，尾音被淹没在变了调的呻吟里，朴佑镇还要故意曲解他：“……太轻？”

下一秒就捞起他的腰更深地顶进去，这个姿势原始又强势，注定身下的人只能被动地承受，朴佑镇半点没有怜香惜玉，没用什么技巧就是发了狠地去操他，每一下顶在他最要命的那块地方，逼他被快感淹再没有力气去胡思乱想。没什么是比肉贴着肉的体液交换更好的沟通方式了，他爱他，需要他，不论是精神上还是肉体上。

这下李大辉连叫都叫不出来了，难受得像在大海上浮沉，时不时就被漫上来的潮水淹得喘不过气来，都不知道自己什么时候又射了出来，床单上湿湿腻腻根本分不清楚到底是谁的体液。神智有好长一段时间的空白，直到他听到有人像撒娇似的拉长声音叫了出来，过了几秒才反应过来那是他自己，那竟然是他的声音。朴佑镇深深地射在他里面，又重重的压在他身上，两个人都像大死过一回，心脏跳得剧烈又大声，渐渐又平复成了同一个安定的频率。

朴佑镇轻轻吻了吻他耳后那一片皮肤，用力地抱紧了他。

“以前总觉得你还小，所以从来没有讲过这些。”

“我不是不愿意，而是忽然意识到我们好像从来没有谈到过将来，这些事是我们两个人的事，不该我一个人来决定。你愿意告诉大家，我们就告诉大家；你想再等一等，我们就再等一等。重要的是你怎么想，大辉。”

我们还有很长的将来，你明白吗？

 

[To be Continued]


End file.
